


Sherlollipops - True Colors

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Soul Mates AU, pre-sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr conversation about an AU where you only see in black and white until you meet your soulmate. Sort of angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - True Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr conversation: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate  
> ADDITIONALLY: when your soulmate dies, the world goes back to black and white  
> THAT’S HORRIBLE i love it  
> No but can you imagine having a normal day at work or running errands but then everything suddenly goes black and white.  
> LEAVE MY LIFE  
> But at the same time, imagine bumping into someone and your whole life lights up

The woman gasped and turned to stare at him. “Do you see it?”

He blinked and scowled. “See what?”

She hung her head, disappointment thick in her voice as she replied. “S-sorry. Nothing.”

He watched as she walked away, dazzled by the brightness of the colors that had been revealed to him when they first touched. But he couldn’t let himself be distracted by the revelation; he had the Work, the Work was all. The only thing that kept his buzzing mind busy, the only outlet he’d ever found besides the drugs he’d foresworn years ago.

Sherlock Holmes turned and hurried in the opposite direction. Part of him was genuinely pleased at the colorful new world that had been opened up to him, but he steadfastly held onto his heart, vowing never to let anyone know how his eyes had been opened.

After all, what were the chances that he and — he checked her stolen driver’s license before chucking it into the nearest mailbox — Miss Molly Hooper would ever meet again?


End file.
